Kaede Lykaios
Personality Kaede is a skilled fighter and a dedicated warrior. He is laid back and calm when not in battle, often making jokes to whoever is with him. When in combat he is serious and composed, though he retains his sarcastic nature. During battle he is very intimidating, his tall height and build adding to this perception. During battle he is quick to terrify his opponents, with them often referring to him as 'monster' or 'demon'. Appearance Kaede is tall and muscular, attributes that make him intimidating to opponents and making it easier to use larger weapons like his Adrestia.'' ''He is often mistaken as being much older than he truly is, due to his height. He typically wears a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves, and red accents on the chest, sleeves, and collar. He wears dark jeans that have a cut through the waist, allowing him to place a belt through. He wears a pauldron on his left shoulder and chest, the back of which has magnetic clips that can be used to mount Jigoku No Ikari. He also wears two gauntlets, one on each arm, that are equipped with hard light shields that can be deployed at will. On his arms, he has a set of tattoos that are both a dark blue, bordering on gray color. He wears black fingerless gloves that have a red border on the wrist. Bio Kaede was born in Artemis, Helios. During his childhood he suffered a traumatic event, resulting in his departure from Artemis, and eventually Helios altogether. When he was just twelve years old he immigrated to Limboroa City. Instead of going into the foster system, he chose to live on the streets. However, a year later he was put into an orphanage, where he would live for the next few years. He was soon enrolled in school and excelled in all his classes. While he was praised for his intellect, he was also an outcast. He had very anti-social tendencies and had few friends. His intelligence led to him skipping a few grades, allowing him to progress to the grade he would have been at had he not been un-enrolled for several years, and eventually beyond. He eventually graduated from high school two years early, at the age of fifteen. Soon after he officially resumed his weapons and combat training, which he began back in Artemis, but had been practicing at the orphanage in recent years. Kaede is skilled in many forms of weaponry and martial arts. He can use nearly any weapon he comes across and knows top-class martial art techniques. He also knows several different languages. These skills make him an excellent warrior, though they do not help his outcast reputation. After graduating from high school, Kaede enrolled in the Andromeda School of Combat. There he went on several missions ranging from escort missions to large scale firefights. At Andromeda, he learned several new fighting styles and even created his own weapon, the Adrestia. With his new weapon and set of skills, Kaede graduated at 16. Upon graduating he received his Slayers license and began his career almost immediately. His combat training and multi-lingual abilities made him an excellent Slayer. His reputation quickly picked up speed, and he was soon nicknamed The Spartan. Category:Slayers Category:Team Saber